What's Freedom
by Starrider
Summary: Ever wonder what tortures the Rats can come up with? Or who the soldiers are who are most hated? And would these most hated be reconized based on personality?If so come find out. Here is the story of a young mouse raised to kill his own kind.


Disclaimer: I don't in any way, shape, or form own the Bikermice from Mars and the characters in the cartoon, comic, or whatever else. I make no money from writing this. Ice, Firebred, Acid and Shadow are my characters, I created them. This is my idea about a rat prison. I wrote this for the enjoyment of others and myself.  
What's Freedom?  
Written April 10, 1999  
Typed April 22, 1999  
Written By Starrider  
  
In a small dark corner of a prison cell, was huddled a boy of 16. His filthy white fur a light shadow in the center of a unlit corner. On the other side of the cell, an older boy was sprawled out on the floor, sleeping. His still clean tucasian red fur the brightest color in the hall.  
  
A rattling of doors woke both boys in the cell. The older one looked at the white mouse with a confused expression on his face. The younger boy knew the older boy had been unconcouse when he was brought here. "My name is Ice. In a minute you will a plutarkian walk through that door. They are here to choose a "test subject" for some experiment, of the rats, they approved of. You don't need to be afraid of the plutarkian; a day with them would be a break we've all earned, he is the least of our problems. It's the rats you should worry about." Ice explained.  
  
The plutarkian walked in, looked at all the caged mice, and stopped in front of the cell Ice was in. He pointed to Ice and said, "He should do for your proposes." The guard, behind him, nodded, wrote it down and follows the plutarkian out of the hall.  
  
"I'm Firebred. What'd they chose you for?" the other mouse said to Ice. With concern written all over his face.  
  
Ice pushed back the dread that was squeezing his chest, "I don't know. I think we should get back to sleep. I know you're going to need it." He rolled over and fell back to sleep.  
  
Firebred closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep, as well.   
  
The next morning Firebred awoke to sounds of yelling. He looked at Ice and saw that some guards were yelling at and beating him, because he was asleep. He looked over at an older man in the next cell and whispered, "Why isn't he getting up?"  
  
"He don't wake up 'cause it's too loud. This is nothing ta worry 'bout, it's normal, happens every day. But he'll certainly feel the beatings when he gets up." The man explained.  
  
Firebred looked back at Ice, the guards had stopped yelling and beating, one guard had a bucket of water and was dumping it on Ice. Firebred got a little wet, grimaced in pain as he felt that the water was boiling hot. After a second bucket of this hot water was dumped on him, Ice woke up and looked at Firebred reassuringly. As Ice stood up, the guards quickly bound his hands tightly and led him away.  
  
  
Suddenly Firebred found himself being hauled to his feet; his hands were bound tightly. The guards led him and many other mice to a work yard. Mice chained in rows worked to move rock and provide power for the prison. Dead mice lay here and there; they had died from exhaustion and starvation. Tired mice dropped rocks sooner than they should have, worked slowly, and collapsed form exhaustion and hunger. Just for those reasons they were beat with a whip.  
  
Some guards formed a circle around the unchained mice, while other guards unchained the chained mice. Once all were unchained, they were led away, and the other mice were chained. After they were all chained work began. Firebred was the first to be beat, because he didn't know what to do.  
  
Time passed slowly, but soon it was time for another switch, and they were led back to their cells, to rest. When Firebred got back, he noticed that Ice was not back.  
  
  
Two months passed quickly for Firebred who was still adjusting to his new way of life. He had become both physically and mentally stronger than he had been when he was captured. He still longed to be free, as did the other prisoners. He came to know the fear the others had felt at the sight of the Plutarkian. As Ice had said they wouldn't hurt you, but if they picked you, the Rats would be permitted to conduct some kind of experiment on you. Although he was never chosen as an acceptable subject he had seen many suffer as a result of being chosen.  
  
Ice had not been seen since the Rats took him away that morning two months ago. Firebred still innocently hoped that Ice wold return, while others had already mourned over the loss of another youth. They had come to know that if you were gone for more than a week you probably were never coming back.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Flames rose up as if it were water falling from a cliff, down the hall in the lab, the cell doors swung open and a strong young mouse stepped calmly out and moved to the other occupied cell. In this cell was a young girl, about ten years old, scrambling to leave her cage. When she saw the other mouse she screamed, "Get away! Leave! I will kill ya, if ya don't leave now!" He was not a mouse but a monster in her eyes.  
  
The other mouse, filthy white fur now turned black with bright silver eyes shining beautifully from the mess he was, gently pleaded with her. "I want to help you. You will not get out of this building before it has burned to the ground without my help. I do not want harm to come to you."  
"I told ya to leave me be! But will ya listen to me? No! So now ye are gonna die!" she cried loudly, pulling a metallic object from the sleeve of her ragged shirt. Before he realized what it was, she had driven a scalpel deep into his neck; an injury most would surely die from.   
  
She hated him, he knew for sure. And to hate him, she every right in the world to hate him, he knew this too. "I'm sorry, I have just proven you wrong, I will not die, at least not now. If I were to die now, you, too, would die. I don't want you to die. I am sorry to do this but if you are struggling against me and my help we'll surely die in this prison." As he completed his statement, he gently knocked her out. As she fell he picked her up and headed out.  
  
  
The cells in the prison swung open, as the smell of fire traveled to the noses of the prisoners. A mouse appeared in the dark hallway, his gold eyes shimmering, a drastic contrast, against his black fur. "Follow me if you want to live. The prison, obviously, is on fire. I know of an abandoned city where the radios still work that we can flee to." He turned, as if he knew no one would deny his offer, and calmly started out of the prison to this city he mentioned.  
  
  
When they finally reached the city, Firebred noticed a familiar, although filthy, mouse standing guard over an unconscious young girl. The mouse appeared to be badly injured and very weak, yet he asked for no help or assistance. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?" Firebred asked, concern heavy in his voice.   
  
"No, not unless you feel I do Firebred," came a watery reply.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Firebred asked curiously.  
  
"I am Ice, you told me your name that's how." he replied weakly.  
  
"Ice... what is wrong? Your voice sounds strange." Firebred asked fearing his friend may be hurt.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just a scalpel in my neck, 'tis all." He stated so matter o' factly that one might have believed him.  
  
Firebred, truly scared for his friend's life, ordered Ice to follow him.  
  
"But the girl, Firebred... I can't leave her." Ice barked in response.  
  
"I'll carry her! Now follow me!" he said scooping the girl up in one quick motion and heading off to find Acid. She would help.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
